simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Simpson Farm
| image = File:Old Simpson Farm Icon.png | imagewidth = 212 | Row 1 title = Event | Row 1 info = Terwilligers 2015 Event County Fair 2017 Event Simpsons Babies 2019 Event | Row 2 title = Unlocked | Row 2 info = Act One, 4th prize (2015) The Younger Games Pt. 2 (2019) | Row 3 title = Level Required | Row 3 info = 5 | Row 4 title = Need to Collect or Cost | Row 4 info = 4200 7000, 1600 (if not won in Act one) 40 (2017) 100 (2019) | Row 5 title = Income | Row 5 info = 800, 80 | Row 6 title = Collection Time | Row 6 info = 2 days | Row 7 title = Size | Row 7 info = 7x7 | Row 8 title = Building Time | Row 8 info = 24 hours | Row 9 title = Premium Building? | Row 9 info = | Row 10 title = Limited Time? | Row 10 info = | Row 11 title = Action | Row 11 info = Growing Weeds | Row 12 title = Conformity Increase | Row 12 info = Indolence: +10 }} The is a limited time building released on April 14, 2015 during the Terwilligers 2015 Event. It was the fourth prize to be won in the Event's Act One. It was re-released on September 12, 2017, during the County Fair 2017 Event. It was offered as premium building for 40 Donuts. It returned on August 7, 2019, as part of Act 1 of the Simpsons Babies 2019 Event. It was the second prize to be won in the event's Act 1. If the player already had it before the event they would be given 6 donuts instead. About The is the farm Homer spent part of his early childhood at, raised mainly by his father Abe. The farm is off of Rural Route 9, outside of Springfield. Homer often watched the Radiation King TV for hours on end, of which the TV had radiation that was activated for so long that what was originally Homer's shadow was literally burned into the floor and wall even several years after the fact. However, Abe and Mona eventually were forced to allow the bank to foreclose the farmhouse in 1963 after the milk production went sour due to the cows being traumatized by Homer running around and shouting at them. The farm now is a rundown ranch house with holes in the roof, and broken windows. The farmhouse has an empty living room, a room that has a fireplace, a bathroom, a TV with a radiation king sign, a kitchen and stairs. Upstairs are two bedrooms, one smaller, and one main bedroom. It has no basement. It has a barn too. Jobs Involved Lisa * Be a Bad Babysitter - 4h Trivia * It can only be placed on grass. * When tapped on the sound of a duck and a door can be heard. Gallery File:Old simpson house.png|The in the show File:OleSimpsonFarm.jpg| in the game. File:Old Simpson Farm animation.jpg| 's animation. Category:Buildings Category:Non Premium Items Category:Premium Buildings Category:Dumpable Buildings Category:Terwilligers 2015 Event Category:County Fair 2017 Event Category:Personal Prizes Category:Simpsons Babies 2019 Event Prizes Category:Simpsons Babies 2019 Event Category:7x7 Size Category:Homes Category:Limited Time Category:Level 5